MindBlowing
by JacksonFrost
Summary: A fidgety Sirius and a really bad chat-up line does not seem to be a good combination, but for Remus, it just might be. Fluff SBRL.


**Author's Note:** This is for the "Chat-Up Line" challenge on the Fanfiction Challenge forum. It's just a fluffy Sirius/Remus, so enjoy! :)

* * *

**Mind-Blowing**

---

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, _

_So I went ahead and let you blow my mind._

_--"Hey Soul Sister," Train_

_---  
_

Sirius is fidgety all through History of Magic, Charms, lunch, and Potions. When classes are over and the Marauders have retreated to the Common Room, Remus looks at Sirius, who is whistling off-key and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Everything okay, mate?" he asks gingerly. If this odd mood has anything to do with Sirius' family, Sirius is likely to hex him, and he's hoping to avoid that.

Sirius doesn't answer and after an awkward pause, James hits him on the shoulder. Sirius stops whistling. "Oh. Me? Sorry Moony, I was distracted. No, yeah, I'm fine. Never been better. Just swell."

Remus exchanges a skeptical look with Peter, but nods. "Okay."

James sighs and flops into an armchair. "Pads, maybe you need to go and do your Divination homework. In the Astronomy Tower."

Sirius glares at him. "No. I don't."

"What Divination homework?" Peter says, frowning. "I thought we didn't have any!"

"Well, Sirius is an idiot with Divination, you know that," James says casually. "Actually, Remus, you're rather good. Maybe you should help Sirius."

Sirius is practically shooting daggers at James. "No. I don't need help."

Remus shifts uncomfortably. "Well, if you did need help…"

"I said I don't," Sirius snaps.

An awkward silence descends upon them and Remus bites his lip. "Okay. Sorry."

James suddenly snorts and abruptly stands up. "Sirius, come upstairs with me. Now."

Sirius opens his mouth to protest, but James grabs his arm and practically drags him to the dormitory. When they're gone, Remus raises an eyebrow at Peter and settles down in the couch to read. "Wonder what that's about," he says absently.

--

Almost a half an hour later, they have returned to the Common Room. James is smirking smugly, and Sirius looks more nervous than ever, a guarded look in his grey eyes. He sits next to Remus, jiggling his knee frantically. "So, I might need to take you up on that offer to help…"

Remus looks up from his book. "Oh. Sure. Now?"

"If you don't mind," Sirius says glumly.

Remus shrugs. "No, not at all." He grins, trying to ease the tension. "I'm especially good at the lunar cycle, if you need help at that."

Sirius forces a laugh that comes out sounding horribly fake. "Sounds good."

Remus cringes. "Please never laugh like that again. I'm not funny, I know. I'll go stitch my mouth shut to prevent making horribly unfunny jokes ever again if it stops you from laughing like that."

Sirius snorts. "Thank God."

Remus grins, relieved. "You ready now?"

Sirius nods. "Astronomy Tower?"

Remus stands up. "Let's go."

They make their way to the Tower in near-silence. Remus attempts conversation a few times, but Sirius seems lost in thought.

Once they reach the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, Remus looks at Sirius expectantly. "So, what do you need help on?"

Sirius gulps. "I just…had a question for you."

"Okay."

"I mean, no pressure or anything, I just thought I needed to ask it," Sirius says miserably.

"Well, I'll try to answer it," Remus says slowly.

"Remus, I know this is weird but I think I-" Sirius stops abruptly, his face turning red, and seems to switch directions. "Are you using the Confundus charm, or are you just naturally mind-blowing?"

Remus blinks. Sirius cringes. Remus frowns. "…What?"

Sirius looks as if he wishes he could be swallowed whole. "I just meant that I- well, are you?"

"Am I what?" Remus asks blankly. "Is this a joke?"

"It's not a joke," Sirius says, in a pained voice.

Remus sighs. "I don't really understand. No, I'm not using a Confundus charm. Am I confusing you, or something?"

Sirius nervously runs his fingers through his hair. "Something like that."

"I mean, to be honest, Pads, it sounds like a really bad chat-up line," Remus says, smirking.

Sirius attempts a smile. "James gave it to me."

"Wait," Remus says slowly. "It _is_ a really bad chat-up line?"

Sirius takes a deep, shaky breath. "It kind of is, but listen, don't freak out, okay?"

Remus nods mutely, his eyes wide.

"I just, okay, so I kind of have been realizing for a while that I'm not exactly…I mean, I like girls, don't get me wrong, I love birds. But they're not _all _I like, I think I like blokes too. And I dunno if that's disgusting or whatever, my entire family would think that is, but Prongs said it's not, it's normal. I dunno, I just…that's just how I feel, and I can't really help it, believe me, I tried. So I decided to stop fighting it, and….well, I know this is even weirder, but Moony, I think I like you. A lot. More than, you know, just friends." Sirius stops, and looks at Remus with utter panic in his eyes. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Remus manages.

"Because I think I just ruined our friendship," Sirius whispers. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make this so awkward, but James said…" He snorts. "Well, who cares what James said. I was stupid."

Remus nods. "You're an idiot," he agrees.

Sirius nods miserably. "I know."

"I've been in love with you since fourth year," Remus finishes.

Sirius blinks. "What?"

"You heard."

"Remus," Sirius breathes, a faint spark of hope lighting up his eyes. "You should have told me."

Remus shrugs and smirks. "Couldn't. I didn't have such a perfect chat-up line to use."

Sirius laughs, half in disbelief. "You really do blow my mind," he confesses.

Remus grins cheekily. "Clearly."

Sirius rolls his eyes, and takes a step closer to Remus. "So, this isn't a joke or anything? Or out of pity?"

"You're such an idiot," Remus repeats, and then he's kissing Sirius, a delirious mixture of nervous breaths and fumbling hands and colliding teeth, and it's all so new and scary, but at the same time, it feels like they're made for each other, and it's absolutely, positively mind-blowing.


End file.
